Traditionally, shield films have been used mainly in printed wiring boards for the purpose of restraining noise and/or shielding electromagnetic waves to the outside.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a shield flexible printed wiring board having a shield film covering at least one side of a substrate film including a printed circuit board and an insulating film sequentially provided on a base film, wherein the shield film is a film having a shield layer including at least an electroconductive adhesive layer on one side of a cover film, wherein the electroconductive adhesive layer covers the substrate film in such a manner that the electroconductive adhesive layer is adhered to the substrate film, and wherein the shield flexible printed wiring board is provided with a ground member having apart to be connected to the shield layer of the shield film and a part exposed and formed to be connectable to a nearby ground part.
As described, a shield film in general is capable of effectively exerting its electromagnetic wave shielding function, by stacking a ground member to the shield layer of the printed wiring board and providing connection to the ground outside.